Kyle, Ashely, Kate, and Lily's Adventure
by BooKitKat
Summary: This is based off of star wars, but I will have my own characters and story line. It is about, when a Jedi Master crashes his ship on Earth and he finds two kids that could be force sensitive.
One day Kate was playing with her little sister Lily, Kate was 10 and Lily was 5 years old. The planet that they lived on was Earth, it is December 29 on Earth. Kate has brown hair, blue eyes, and she usually wears a blue and yellow dress, with blue sandals. Lily has blonde hair, green eyes, and she usually wears a yellow and pink dress, with yellow sandals. They were playing in the park today, it seemed like a pretty normal day, but it was far from normal. The girls saw a space ship crash into the woods near the park. They went into the woods to go look for the ship. When the found the ship, it looked like something from a star wars movie. When they approached the ship someone came out. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and he wears a light brown t-shirt, and dark brown pants.

"Don't go in there," he said.

"Why not," Kate asked.

"Because it is dangerous for someone your age to go into a ship that crashed," he said

"What's your name," Lily asked.

"My name is Kyle, what is your name," Kyle asked.

"I am Kate, and this is my little sister Lily." Kate answered.

"Well Kate why don't you and Lily go home, it's getting dark," Kyle said.

"And leave you here, by yourself," Kate said.

"I'll be fine," Kyle said.

"Why don't you come to our house, I will tell our mom that you have no were to go, and we always like to help out people, by the way it is snowing," Kate said as a snow flake fell on her nose.

"Ok, why don't you lead the way," Kyle Said. They started to head over to Kate, and Lily's house. When they got to their house, they knocked on the door to let their mom know that they want to come inside.

"Hey, who might you be," She asked.

"Hi, I am Kyle," Kyle answered.

"Mom can he stay the night, he has nowhere to go, and is it snowing," Lily asked.

"Sure," She said.

"Do you have a name that I could call you, instead of Kate and Lily's mom," Kyle asked.

"Yes, it's Hailey." She said.

"What a lovely name," Kyle said.

"Thank you," Hailey said.

"You can stay in the guest room, down the hall." Hailey said.

"Thanks," Kyle said, as Hailey lead him to the guest room.

"Here is your room, and dinner will be done in 10 minutes," Hailey told Kyle.

"You done haft to," Kyle said.

"Yes I do, are a guest, and I always make more than I need anyways," Hailey said.

"Thank you, for everything that you are doing," Kyle said.

"You're welcome," Hailey said, and with that she left the room. After 10 minutes he left the room and went to the kitchen.

"Your just in time, you can sit next to Lily," Hailey said.

"Okay," Kyle said, and then sat next to Lily.

"Mommy always makes the best food," Lily said.

"Is that so," Kyle asked.

"Always," Hailey replies.

"It looks so good," Kate said.

"I made pork chops, potatoes, and carrots" Hailey said.

"Wow, you really do make a lot of food. It looks so good, I've never had any of this." Kyle said.

"WHAT YOU NEVER HAD ANY OF THIS, HOW HAVEN'T YOU!" Lily said.

"Well where I grew up the only food that they had was bread, fish, and steak. That is all I could have ate until-" Kyle stops.

"Until what," Lily said.

"Oh it's nothing," Kyle said.

"Oh come on and tell us, please" Lily said.

"Lily, he just meet us, and when he knows us more maybe he will tell us." Hailey said.

"Ok," Lily said, as she finishes eating. When they all get done eating, Kyle goes to the room that he is staying in. Hailey follows him, and even though he cannot see her following him, he knows she is.

"Hey," she says as she enters the room.

"Hey," he said back.

"You don't have many belongings do you." She said as she smiles at him.

"No, just a little brown bag, with some clothes in it." He says as he shows her the bag.

"Hey what is that," she says as she points to his belt, that has something hanging from it.

"That, oh it's nothing," he says, as he tries to cover it up with his shirt.

"Then, why are you trying to hid it," she says as she catches him trying to hid it.

"Well, um…," he mumbles something.

"What was that," she says.

"Nothing," he says.

"Can it hurt my family?" She asked.

"What," he said.

"You heard me, can it hurt my family," she says.

"It can if it is not handled the correct way," he said.

"Can you please tell me what it is," She asked him.

"Fine, it is something that I use to defend myself with." He says.

"Which is," Hailey asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kyle said.

"Try me," she said.

"It is my light saber," he said.

"Like the ones in the movies," she said.

"What movies," he said.

"Have you seen the star wars movies," she said.

"No, I don't think so," he said.

"What, are you from a different planet because I think that everyone on Earth has either seen or heard about the star wars movies," she said.

"…" he stays silent.

"You are aren't you," she said.

"Fine, yes I am." He said

"How come you look human." She asked.

"Because your planet is not the only one that has a population of humans," he said.

"How did you get here." She said.

"My ship crashed." He said.

"What planet are you from," she said.

"A planet called Tython," he said.

"What are you a jedi," she asked.

"Yes," he said, as he uses the force to make a pillow float in the air.

"Please, don't tell Kate and Lily, what you are," she told him.

"Ok, what if they find out," he said as he put the pillow back on the bed.

"It's okay if they find out, but don't tell them," she said.

"Okay," he said. She leaves the room and he goes to sleep. In the morning she calls every into the kitchen for breakfast, including Kyle. Once breakfast is on the table, they all sit down and start eating.

"How did you sleep," Kate asked Kyle.

"I slept well," Kyle said.

"That's good," Lily said.

"Hey, Kyle I have to go to work today so can you take care of Kate and Lily," Hailey said.

"Yes, I can watch after them, I don't have much to do anyhow," Kyle said.

"But we just met him." Kate said.

"I can tell that he is a good person, just don't get oh his bad side." Hailey said.

"Do I even have one," Kyle said.

"I'm sure you do, but you don't use it," Hailey said.

After breakfast, Hailey gets ready to go to work. She put on her work uniform, and then she heads out the door.

"So what do you want to do today," Kyle said.

"Park," Lily says.

"Ok, do you want to go to the park, Kate," Kyle asked.

"Sure," Kate said.

"Ok come on, let's go." Kyle said. They go outside and head to the park. When they get to the park, Kate and Lily go and gets on the swings. Kyle pushes them, until he senses a sith walking on the edge of the forest, she walks farther and farther into the forest. She heads in the direction that Kyle's ship crashed. He tells Kate and Lily that they need to go into their house. He masks himself so that the Sith cannot sense him. They go inside Kate and Lily's house so that the sith cannot see him.

"Why do we haft to come inside, Kyle," Lily says.

"Shh," Kyle said.

"Why," Kate said.

"Because let's play hid and seek, you go hid, and be quiet." Kyle said.

"Ok," Lily said. Lily hid in her bedroom closet, and Kate hid in the pantry. Kyle stayed in the kitchen and closed all the blinds in the house and sat up against one of the walls. The Sith traces two very weak force signature to the house, but it was not Kyle's force signature. The sith bang on the door and Kyle stayed where he was, but Lily and Kate did not know what was going on, and they were scared of what was happening. They found Kyle and for the first time he could sense that they had a connection to the force. He masks their signature, so the Sith would think that the jedi(s) went out of the house and are no longer there. But that did not work, the Sith used the force to open the locked door, and she saw the jedi that she was tracing and he told the girls to run out of the house. He pulled out his light saber and ran out the back door with Kate and Lily, they ran to his crashed ship and get some technology that can make you invisible. He only had two pieces of the technology so he used it on the girls. He told them to hide in the trees. So the now invisible girls ran and climbed up a tree. He fixed the ships communicators and called Corusant for help. Kyle's sister, Ashely, is near Earth, looking for Kyle, while using Kyle's Ship. So, when Kyle called the Jedi Council for help, the Council contacted Ashely and told her to help Kyle. On Earth, the Sith came to the ship and charged at Kyle, he used the force to push the Sith away, and then he had to use hand to hand combat. He used to force some more, until the Ashely got there. While the Jedi and the Sith were fighting Kate and Lily got in Kyle's, and the ship took off and Kyle force jumped onto the ship. Once Kyle got in the ship, he told Kate and Lily that he was a Jedi Master and the person that he was fighting was a Sith with is a Jedi's enemy because a Sith uses their powers to bring pain and misery where ever they go. Kate and Lily kind of freaked out a little bit by what Kyle told them, but Kyle calmed them down. Then Kyle notices his sister walking up to him.

"Hey Ashely, why do you have my ship" Kyle asked as he greeted his sister.

"So I could find you, and besides my ship needs to be fixed." Ashely said.

"Again" Kyle said.

"Yes, and who are they," Ashely asked as she noticed to two children sanding behind Kyle.

"I'm Kate, and this is my sister Lily," Kate said.

"Who are you," Lily asked Ashely.

"I'm Ashely, Kyle's twin sister," Ashely said.


End file.
